All Nighter 1
This was the first ever attempt at having an 'all-nighter' of filming for the Strikethrough 8 crew. The inspiration came to Justin as he was watching College Humor's latest all-nighter for the college students. All Nighter 1 took place on December 28th, 2009 and started at 10:00 PM. Cast and Crew Cast Mitchell Bosecke Mike Campbell Justin Cauti Nicholas Diaz Kelela Doerksen Lee Dyson Eric Leonhardt Joe Mckay Morgan Mckinnon Shallanah Power Danielle Rishaug Eric Schatull Crew All sketches were filmed by Patrick Nguyen. Mike filmed the behind the scenes footage. Morgan took behind the scenes pictures. All sketches were edited by Justin. Lee helped with assisting editing on some sketches. The Sketches 10:00 PM - Fight Night Due to the request of his manager, Justin has to fight Kelela in a fight to the death. Appearing: Justin, Nick, Kelela, Lee, Eric L, Morgan, Danielle and Eric S Written by: Justin, Eric L and Lee Trivia: This sketch was uploaded late due to unforeseen technical problems with Patrick's camera and Justin's computer. However it was completed filming at 9:35 PM. 11:00 PM - Ass Slap Happy The boys engage in a usual game of ass slapping before it takes a dangerous turn. Appearing: Mitch, Justin, Nick, Kelela, Lee and Eric S Written by: Justin 12:00 AM - Clueless Danielle doesn't seem to understand exactly how one plays Clue. Appearing: Mike, Kelela, Morgan and Danielle Written by: Mike and Danielle 1:00 AM - Disease Lee learns how to play one of the crew's favourite games. Appearing: Mitch, Justin, Lee, Joe and Shallanah Written by: Justin, Mitch and Lee Trivia: Most of the things that the crew mimics are not actually diseases. 2:00 AM - Guys Night Shallanah desperately tries to join in on the usual guys night. Appearing: Mitch, Nick, Kelela, Eric L, Shallanah and Eric S Written by: Mitch and Eric L 3:00 AM - Super Awesome Death Squad Two squads of super awesome death meet up and battle to their super awesome death. Appearing: Mitch, Mike, Justin, Lee, Joe, Morgan and Danielle Written by: Justin, Mike and Lee 4:00 AM - Canadian Zombie Holocaust Mitchell and Justin share their final thoughts during a holocaust of zombie proportions. Appearing: Mitch, Justin, Lee and Danielle Written by: Justin, Mitch and Lee 5:00 AM - 5 AM Sketch THERE ARE NO WORDS! Appearing: Mitch, Mike, Justin, Nick, Kelela, Lee, Morgan, Danielle and Eric S Written by: Who the hell cares? Trivia: This is considered the sketch to top Time Machine... with Dinosaurs as Strikethrough 8's worst sketch. 6:00 AM - Life in ST8: Snow Olympics In order to unwind a bit in the early morning the crew goes out and decides to jump... into snow. 7:00 AM - Organ Failure Mitchell ends up drinking A LOT of coke and in turn his organs get a bit pissed off. Appearing: Mitch, Mike, Nick, Kelela, Lee, Danielle and Eric S Written by: Nick, Lee and Mitch 8:00 AM - Finding God In their sleep deprived state the crew believe that they have found God. Appearing: Mitch, Justin, Nick, Kelela and Eric S Written by: Justin, Mitch and Nick 9:00 AM - All Nighter, All Done For the last video of the night the crew looks back and discusses the ups and downs of filming for 12 hours. Appearing: Mitch, Mike, Justin, Nick, Kelela, Lee, Morgan, Danielle and Eric S Written by: ST8